Parting Gift
by leiasky
Summary: Inara gives Kaylee a gift before she leaves Serenity. Takes place between the end of the series and the beginning of the movie


Title: Parting Gift

Rating: PG

Synopsis: Inara gives Kaylee a gift before she leaves Serenity.

Disclaimer: This story is not meant to infringe on the copyright of any person or company related to the trademarked characters and situations depicted in the Serenity movie or Firefly series. I make no money from this. Only done for fun – and a desperate craving to have more stories told about this wonderful 'verse Joss Whedon created.

* * *

**Parting Gift**

Inara paced around the shuttle, glancing at the elegant décor while she waited for her guest to arrive. She wanted to tell Kaylee about her decision in private. She owed it to the girl who had been as close to her as a sister. She settled onto the couch and busied herself with the tea, taking a small sip in hopes of calming her nerves. This wasn't a decision that had been easy, and she knew Kaylee would be devastated, but it was something that had to be done. Besides, with any luck, Inara hoped that Kaylee would have a certain handsome doctor to lean on once she was gone.

Inara glanced up as Kaylee entered the shuttle, her excited demeanor brining a smile to Inara's lips. It constantly surprised her how a room could be brightened simply by the cheery mechanic's presence.

"Haven't seen much of you in the last week, mei mei, you doing okay?" Inara regarded Kaylee with a knowing smile and brushed her hand across the couch beside her, indicating Kaylee come sit.

Kaylee's eyes brightened as she bounced over to the couch and sat down. "Oh, yeah, been takin' care of Simon since he got shot an all."

Inara's eyes twinkled with mirth. "And how is that going?"

The dreamy look in Kaylee's eyes answered the question and Inara laughed. "You're still smiling. He hasn't said anything particularly insulting to make you want to hit him? After a week? I'd say you're making progress."

"Yeah, it's been real nice." Kaylee twisted her fingers together, unsure of what to do with them. "But he's gettin' better now. Don't need me as much." The disappointed look in the mechanic's eyes was not lost on Inara.

"Well, I'm sure he still needs you, maybe just in – other ways?" Inara encouraged, hoping to get that smile back before she broke her own unhappy news.

Kaylee giggled, her momentary solemn mood vanishing with this new happy thought. "We been gettin' along real good. He's real fun when he's not bein' all nervous an' stiff."

"I'm sure he never means to insult you, mei mei."

Kaylee shrugged. "Yeah. Just hurts, y'know? Knowin' he's tryin' or wants to say the right thing but never comes out that way."

Inara leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially, "You know that just means he likes you too."

Kaylee giggled, nodding. "Yeah, I think he does. We been real nice this last week, an even before he was shot, we was talkin' just like normal people."

Inara took Kaylee's hands and squeezed them. "I'm so happy things are finally working out."

Kaylee shrugged, a small smile tugging for control over her lips with the small frown trying to take purchase. "Yeah, just kinda slow."

"Give it time, mei mei." Inara stood suddenly and lifted Kaylee to her feet. "I want to give you something."

Kaylee's eyes brightened instantly. "Oh? What for? Ain't my birthday."

"Well, it's something that's been in my family for a long time and I want you to have it." Inara's eyes twinkled as she added, "for the future."

Kaylee's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh, don't be givin' me some old family thing. Ain't right."

Inara's eyes danced as she led Kaylee over to an old mahogany desk that had been in her family for generations. Inara took it everywhere and it currently housed all that was left of her family's fortune. "Well, if things go as well as I think they will with you and Simon, you will have far better use of it than I." She pulled the old silk box out of the top drawer and carefully opened it.

Kaylee's eyes widened as she peered inside, gasping at the golden pendant that lay nestled within the soft velvet interior. "Nara?"

"It dates back to Earth-That-Was. And Kaylee – I want you to have it."

Kaylee shook her head. "Oh no, 'Nara, I can't. It's too pretty. 'Sides, if you want me to wear it, I can just come borrow it from you."

Inara closed the box carefully and took Kaylee's wrist. Kaylee's eyes darted across her friend's face, concerned at the strange look she found there. "What is it?"

Inara pushed the box into Kaylee's hand and closed the younger girl's fingers around it. "I won't be here for you to borrow it, Kaylee. That's why I want you to have it."

Kaylee felt as if her heart had just stopped. Her mouth fell open and she stared at her friend for a long moment before she spoke. "You're leavin'?"

Inara nodded, her expression solemn. "It's time for me to move on, mei mei."

Kaylee's eyes instantly welled with tears. "No it ain't. What'd he do now?" When Inara didn't answer, Kaylee asked again, "What'd he do?"

Inara shook her head and glided back to sit on the couch. "Nothing, Kaylee. Nothing." Kaylee would never know that Mal's inability to do something, anything, was actually the reason for this decision.

The couch sloped gently as Kaylee sat beside her. "You can't go, 'Nara. What'll we do without you?"

Inara gently touched Kaylee's face. "You'll have Simon, sweetie."

Kaylee shook her head, valiantly keeping the tears at bay. "I wanna sex Simon. I wanna _talk_ about sexin' him with you."

Kaylee's bluntness never ceased to amaze Inara and she chuckled delicately. "I'll just be a wave away."

"If I kick 'em for you will you stay?"

Inara smiled kindly. "No, Kaylee. Mal is – it's – complicated. This – arrangement just won't work between us. Even if we both wanted it to."

"But you do. I know ya do. Just gotta keep after 'em."

The desperation in Kaylee's voice struck sharply at Inara's heart. "It's too late, mei mei." She covered Kaylee's hands with her own and squeezed gently.

When the tears finally broke free and slipped down her cheeks, Kaylee made no move to wipe them away. "I know he wants ta sex ya silly. Just –"

"Kaylee. No."

The girl dropped her head and closed her eyes.

"It's time for me to go. I – I just wanted to tell you myself before I told everyone else."

Kaylee lifted her eyes to Inara's. "Cap'n knows?"

"He does."

Kaylee stood suddenly and stared down at her best friend. "He's a stupid fool." Turning on her heel, Kaylee ran out of the shuttle, leaving a miserable Inara staring after her.

"Yes, he is, sweetie." A single, solitary tear slipped down her cheek and Inara made no move to wipe it away. "Yes he is."

END

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


End file.
